9 story
by TFAArtFreak
Summary: this is my own story on 9 with my oc Nakisha, i had written this well before the movie had come out, enjoy!


I'm Nakisha, I was created for one purpose, to protect all life, I'm considered living, though I'm artificial, I'm only inches tall and I have small eyes, like binoculars, my body is of leather, my innards are jelly like tubes, my hands are metal sticks made of steel colored copper, a dull copper, my feet are triangular and hard to describe, just metallic feet with bendable front ends and no toes. My master, he was a wise old man, he said I was unique, I could fight and move like no other living creature, my senses would be super human, he told me to train his next protectors, the nine, they all are amazing, I've seen him create them but he put me on a mission to salvage some supplies for his new creations, so I left, it took me about a week before I got back, when I got there, I sensed something I had never sensed before, when I looked in through the broken shutters I saw for my first time death, the professor was lying face down on the ground, he looked like he had been dead for a few days, he looked distraught in death, there was something in his hand, a necklace, the little heart the width of pencil lead. I picked it up and I opened it, immediately it showed a hologram of his face, he still looked upset, so he told me his message,

"Kishe I-I am gone, I am remissioning you, the small nine I have created might be hostile if they see you, they are meant to protect any life, you are to watch over them, try not to let them know of your mission, keep yourself hidden from their sights unless the need calls for it , or you cannot prolong it any longer, they will name themselves, protect them at all costs, and be safe my creation."

I trembled, gone, he was gone, forever, I cried, cried out for so long, the next morning I crawled away from his body, and I left. I felt cold, empty, lifeless, I promised that I would not let the professor down, even if it cost me my life.

I took my things with me, my sai, my scarf, mask, and the necklace the professor had given me, I left quickly, taking to the shadows.

As I tracked down the nine I tried to remember what they looked like, the professor had been in his first stages of creating them, all I knew is they would look like me, with a few extras I had helped the professor create, some armor, little additives so they could see the differences of each other, and weapons, I could only hope they wouldn't use them against me.

I found them 3 days after I left the ruins of the professors house and I saw the nine alive for the first time, they looked like I predicted, and with the additive I had helped create, the newest thing though was the numbers on their backs, the one with a 1 on him wore a pope like crown with a coin on the front, he had a thin old man figure and his 'skin' was made of synthetic dirty white cloth, and he had a crimson cape held by a little jeweled button, he bore a cane shaped staff that had a little bell on the end and he had an air of authority around him, the one with a 2 was similar, but he wore a smart looking vest with shoelace to hold it together and he had a little cap with a piece of glass and a candle inside of it, my design, the one marked 3 had only one eye, I guessed it had happened recently by the clean string in the stitching, he had a little crossbow with an assortment of objects in his carrier, the ones marked 4 and 5 had these little hooded cloaks, my design, and they seemed to slink around dramatically, but discreetly, the one with a 6 was pinstriped, with a tuft of sting on his head that looked similar to hair, he had a key around his neck, and his eyes were mismatched, he seemed curious, he acted childish, looking at everything, inspecting every little detail, the only others acting like him were the twins, the one with a 7 was a girl, she had white leather for skin, she had a bird skull mask with pieces of bone dangling from the sides, she held a spear shaft and on one arm a shield made from a coin, she looked very tough, her air was of dominance rather than authority, the next one marked 8 was HUGE! He had a mask that looked like an umpires mask, he held two large scissor halves for swords, much like large machetes, on his face were stripe like markings that made him look like he had his mouth stitched closed, and he walked rather protectively around the one marked 1, I guessed he was an admirer, the n last one was small, but he held a staff with a light bulb on the end, other than that he wore nothing, on his chest was a zipper.

As I observed them silently I noticed they did not seem suspicious or cautious about anything, they walked as if they were exploring a new world and did not seem on alert. I was definitely nervous, they could get attacked and they would probably lose to their attacker. I estimated their route and scouted ahead for any traps or attackers, luckily I did not find any future dangers, but when I returned to check on them my mood changed, to my horror I found a huge machine about a- no it was a cat, the skeleton at least, machine parts had been added and had corrupted the poor animals remains, and the nine were nowhere to be seen, but in its mouth was the one marked 2.

I felt the urge to protect surge through me, and I rushed the cat, I crashed so hard into it that its upper left fang snapped on impact, and cracking others, the creature just hissed and ran off with the vested nine in its mouth. I ran after it in the cover of the shadows, quickly I took altitude as I climbed higher in the broken down buildings, when I was the highest of all I took a short cut and waited at the top of the building. I only had to wait a moment for it to round the corner and I jumped, in a whistle of air I crashed onto its back and ricochet myself to its neck, there I wrapped myself like a snake around its neck, I gripped my arms around its neck and squeezed, I squeezed tighter as it thrashed me around, when it dropped its captive the one eyed nine jumped out of cover and pulled him to safety. Relieved, I almost loosened my grip, but a stabbing pain in my side snapped me back to my situation, I held on tighter, the metallic feline was crashing me against a corner and my body seemed to be protecting its neck against the corner, so I made it harder and I started twisting as I was squeezing, any second and its neck would give out from the strain, more pain was delivered in return, and I started becoming dizzy, black spots were appearing in my vision, but I just tightened my grip and twisted harder, my arms were aching and I felt a crackle jolt me just as I crashed to the ground, I felt darkness envelop me as I passed out.

When I came to I found myself lying face up and looking directly at the one eyed nine, his head was turned away towards the girl, she was talking, and sounded cautious, but I also heard a mixture of relief in her voice.

"Is it okay? Do you think it could tell us why it saved two?" she asked

"It is a SHE seven, and she's awake!" he said abruptly, I turned my head to look at him, his face was a friendly smile," are you feeling better? That was an amazing move you made, two would've been a goner!" he said cheerily.

I was stunned, they knew about me, and now they're asking me questions, and I acted fast, I slid out from under the one marked 3, jumped up and took off running, as I looked over my shoulder to check if they had made any move to follow me, I saw the damage I had done to the large cat, I had separated its head entirely from its body, and the one called 3 just stood there, kneeled over, but just watching me run, I did not have a chance to look at him more as I turned the corner, but the look on his face was firmly imprinted in my mind, the look was of awe. I still kept watch on them and occasionally gave example of my presence, I found out all their names were the names of their numbers, but I listen to their conversations, and I found I had been named 0, since I had no name, I straightened that out when I wrote,

_0=Nakisha_

Ever since then they had been referring to me with my real name, I was still curious about 3, unlike the others he spoke about me often, calling me brave and heroic, I admired him for his enthusiasm, after the 'kitty gone evil' event the nine never stayed in one spot for long, either they were walking or they were fighting a new enemy, as I kept close vigilance on them I noticed a lot that the machines they fought ended up getting harder to defeat, it was only because I managed to blind the canine like one that they had succeeded, nervous I directed them to safer streets, but that had been a mistake.

I was just practically walking right beside 3 when it happened, the bird like thing flew down and snatched 3, I flew into a rage, I ran on all fours and ran onto the roof, I heard the rest of the nine yelling out in horror at the situation, I saw 3 struggle in the monsters claws, as I ran alongside the bird I pinpointed its shoulders and jumped, I then wrapped my arms around its spine and gave a quick jerking twist.

The thing screeched out in pain, but it dropped 3 in the process, I dived off of it and went in after 3, I grabbed on tight to his wrist, immediately I spotted the glass roof of our destination, I wrapped my arms in a protective embrace over the shocked 3 and turned myself towards land, and closed my eyes just before we crashed through the glass and was knocked unconscious as we landed in the buildings contents.

When I opened my eyes I looked around, 3 was lying beside me, having rolled out of my grip when we landed, he was unconscious, we had landed on a pillow on a bed. From the still floating down feather, I could tell we had only been unconscious for a few seconds, I heard yelling as the nine called out our names. Quickly I checked 3's vitals and was relieved to find he only had a few bruises, relieved I tried to stand but agonizing pain exploded through my body, as I lay in pain, I looked at myself and realized my hip was out of place, quickly I gripped it and gave it a hard shove, I heard a small click as it fell into place, it was excruciating, I almost screamed, I dragged myself over the glass and feathers to a hiding place under some blankets, out of their reach, and in my them line of view, I watched as they entered, 7 was the one who spotted 6 first.

"Six!" she shouted, much to my annoyance.

2 walked over and looked 6 over "he's going to be okay, but he won't wake up for a little while, let him sleep, he's earned it." He concluded

I noticed many of the nine were looking around for me, I was nervous, what if they spotted me? I held my breath and crossed my fingers. Luckily they didn't find me, even after a thorough search, I finally breathed again and sighed with relief, my leg was alive again, I felt relaxed for a moment, and then I remembered my duty. Quickly I ran after the trail of the nine, they were camped outside and I decided to check the surrounding area for traps or any of that sort, okay I didn't find any, that's good, wrong, when I snuck back I saw the nine were gone and their tracks were obviously hidden, wondering what had happened I snuck down to their hiding spot, but before I got there I saw the robot rat like thing, it was digging in the spot where I had last seen the nine, furious I snuck towards it until I could see the thick wires that lead to its artificial chip of a brain, using my sai I thrust it into its neck, gave it a quick twist and down went the pest. I looked into the spot where the machine had been digging, there was a tunnel, I quickly dropped myself into it, inside was a small dark tunnel, but widened dramatically when I reached the base, quickly I found tracks and used one of the rats optics to light my way.

I had been walking for about 20 minutes when I noticed the ground began to slope downwards below me, but when I looked down I was shocked, there were multiple smudged footprints, and scratch marks, finger scratch marks, I bent down and looked closely at the prints, as I viewed them I realized the scratch marks were over a layer of foot prints leading the direction of the drag marks, then I looked closely and realized there was another layer, or part of the second layer, foot prints, but they were all wide spaced, but they were shallower, confused I continued walking the way the first layer went, but I went cautiously, I paid close attention as I entered a large room, it was circular with tunnels leading outwards on its walls, the ceiling was flat with a single tunnel , curious I began to peer into the tunnels, sloshing water as I walked, I checked all the tunnels, but when I came to the last one inside I spotted a large mass, quickly I crawled in and looked the object over, the object, or objects were the washed up forms of 4 and 5.

4 was holding onto a crack in the pipeline, and holding onto the arm of 5, the grip he had made me realize he had been holding on for dear life against something, quickly I pulled both out from the tunnel, I checked both of them, they weren't dead, but if I didn't warm them soon they would be, I quickly leaned each over my knee and gave them a quick slap in the back, they both upchucked a lot of water, and both started screaming immediately, I held them against me their screaming stopped, but their trembling took more time, finally their trembling faded into shivering, then finally that too stopped, after some time I decided it was time to question them.

I leaned back and looked both of them in the eye " what happened"

4 trembled in fear, but 5 managed to stutter out " t-the flood! "He gulped, eyes growing wide, "we were walking when the water began to come, we kept going, but when we stopped here it began to flood!" he ended it practically screaming, I hugged them to calm them, it eased them a little, when ipulled back again I repeated my question, this time it was 4 who answered "we had been attacked by that rat thing so we went down here for sanctuary, we decided to walk the tunnels till we found an exit, but as we were walking it began to flood and when we came to this dead end we tried to get back, but the water was pushing us back down, and I grabbed 5 and ran over to one of the tunnels, I crawled in and grabbed the edge, I tried to tell the others to do the same but they couldn't hear me over their shouting and the water, the whole place filled up and they were sucked into that tunnel in the ceiling, then the water began to drain, and I had to hold onto 5 as the water rushed past us, we were lucky, i-I don't know what happened to the other nine" he concluded bursting into sobs, I just pulled them both into a soft embrace, after a few moments I leaned back again.

"We're going to get them back alright?" I said, as they looked at me, they reminded me how children would look at their parents, at least how I remembered when the professor showed me all his home videos, I continued more strongly" we WILL get them back" at those words I stood up and looked at the tunnel in the ceiling, and a small plan formed in my mind.

get I looked at the twins" alright give me a boost, it's time to our friends back"


End file.
